Delightful Girl Sharpay Evans
by canucksgirl
Summary: A High School Musical version of Delightful Girl Choon Hyang with Troy as Lee Mong Ryong, Sharpay as Sung Choon Hyang, Zeke as Byun Hak Do, Gabriella as Han Chae Rin. Troy transfers to Vancouver and meets Sharpay who turns his world upside down.
1. trailer

So I was thinking of that new story…and I decided to make a trailer and let you in on the action! I'll call myself 2oo6-2oo7 for a while here because I like it.

P.S. to all viewers who don't know, I am doing a Troypay story using the plotline of a Korean KBS drama, Delightful Girl Choon Hyang.

And to all my knowing viewers, the plotline contradicts with the normal story so let's just pretend that…

Troy is rich with a temperamental father and a overprotective babying mother.

Sharpay's father is dead, has a single mother and is half poor.

Troy lived in Seattle and will live in Vancouver (My city so it's easier to write about) where Sharpay lives.

Troy's father is a policeman, not a basketball coach, which means Troy isn't into basketball.

Troy drives a motorcycle and is rebel-ish.

Troy doesn't know Chad. Sharpay knows Taylor and Chad very well.

Zeke is a very successful Producer (not sure what it's called but he owns and is the president of Baylor Productions), not a baker.

Ryan is not present…he may become a stand-in later on…

Etc., etc., etc.

Disclaimer: don't own plot, don't own delightful girl choon hyang, don't own high school musical, don't own cities, don't own house, don't own anything…TT

* * *

Down in Seattle, Washington a rebel teenager was causing havoc yet again 

Shows Troy running in between cars from a bunch of guys with the cars honking at him and a few even crash.

His father is angry. His mother is displeased. They decide to move to Vancouver where his father would become a chief at the Police Department there. What they didn't know was that it would change Troy's life forever.

Two People

Shows rebel Troy driving his motorcycle around Seattle.

Shows sweet Sharpay studying hard in the room of her small 2 storey house.

Plus two friends

Shows Taylor and Chad with Sharpay and Troy.

Plus two 'Somebody else's'

Shows Zeke Baylor, president of Baylor Productions presenting Sharpay with a beautiful necklace.

Shows Gabriella and Troy hugging.

Equals unforgettable drama,

Shows Troy standing in front of an elevator, close to crying, with Zeke standing in front of a crying Sharpay in the elevator and Gabriella hiding in the background watching.

Love,

Sharpay to Taylor at her house: "So Gabriella loves Troy who loves me and I love him back but then Zeke loves me and this whole thing is screwed up now!"

And hilarity,

"Mind your own business!"

"All you ever say is Mind your own business. Come up with something else for a change!"

Sharpay runs around chasing Troy trying to hit him.

2oo6-2oo7 productions presents

Delightful Girl Sharpay Evans

* * *

Like it? I'll be updating it soon! 


	2. the drama begins

So here is the first chapter of a new beginning of a new story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned underneath this line, not even the plot, characters, places, etc.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sharpay was swinging on a set of swings at Stanley Park in Vancouver. She looked completely harmless, considering that she was a simple high school girl all by herself, but suddenly she swung over the wall into the animal farm (a/n: there is an animal farm supposedly with walls but no swing sets.) She was secretly feeding the animals free food. She fed them for a while, but then a worker caught her. Her friends, Chad and Taylor came out of hiding and took some of the food. They ran off into different directions but the worker tailed Sharpay. Sharpay scaled the wall and landed. But ended up hitting the seat of the swing with her nose. It began bleeding with a frustrated Sharpay crying.

At the same time Troy scaled a wall in Seattle, Washington with 5 people trailing after him. He began a chase in between a busy road, causing cars to screech to a halt before hitting him or the 5 others going after him. After crossing the road, Troy made the mistake of ending up in a dead end with the 5 people closing off the exit. The guy in the middle, their leader, spoke to Troy.

"You know, you shouldn't be interfering with seniors. Hitting one of them, especially me, can cause a lot of damage."

"I'm transferring to Vancouver next week. Make my transfer a peaceful one."

"Haha you wish. Get him!"

It was the beginning of one of the many fights that this crazy teenager had had. Troy swung and kicked to defend himself. He was beating them. They just didn't know yet.

Troy's father Jack Bolton was chasing Troy with a club. Troy's mother was holding onto Mr. Bolton, careful not to be hit or let Jack hit Troy. Jack was extremely mad at Troy for fighting again. Jack began yelling at Troy and hurled the club at him. Troy dodged it just in time, only to have the club smash a box, which held a plaque. This plaque was from George Bush thanking Jack for his wonderful service. Jack was infuriated.

Troy met his friends in the park at night.

"Hey Troy, what are you going to do about Gabriella? Does she still treat you like her brother? Propose to her now." Jason said, curious about Troy's affection to Gabriella.

"It's too bad. It's most likely one-sided love anyways. But you know the phrase 'out of sight, out of mind'." Seth, his other friend pointed out.

"I don't care guys. I'm going to meet her now. Later."

Troy climbed onto his motorcycle and drove off. He arrived at Gabriella's house ready to confess his feelings and present her with a beautiful necklace, but saw Gabriella with another man. He couldn't see the man's face. He could only see the blond hair on the back of the man's head. Troy, unable to control himself, left.

2oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo7

"Mom! I'm leaving now!"

"Wait hun. Can I borrow $1000 for the mortgage?"

"Greedy."

"Hey!"

"Fine! And here, $100 extra for groceries."

"I knew my daughter was the best. Go now or you'll be late."

Taylor looked at the standings for grades posted in the hallway of their school.

"Huh? Sharpay got pushed down from being first?"

Taylor walked into their homeroom and saw Sharpay's face buried in her crossed arms on her desk.

"Hey, don't cry just because you didn't get first again."

Sharpay didn't respond so Taylor shook her. She realized that Sharpay had been sleeping. She told Sharpay to keep sleeping and to wipe her mouth first. Sharpay fell asleep again.

At the same time a nice sleek BMW was cruising towards Vancouver. Followed closely behind by a moving truck. It was the Bolton's. They arrived at their nice mansion and settled down before Troy went off in search of something fun to do. He came to a map of Vancouver and saw Stanley Park not too far off from where he was. He decided to go there and take pictures for Gabriella back in Seattle.

He texted Gabriella

"Hey Gabriella sis, this is Stanley Park. The scenery's great, don't you think? It would've been great if you came with me."

He took more pictures to send to her.

Sharpay threw her bag over the wall hoping that she could do some more work at the park. She propped a trashcan against the wall and began to run and jump. Troy angled his camera over the wall where Sharpay was about to jump ready to take a picture. Sharpay succeeded in jumping but noticed Troy right where she was about to land. Troy saw Sharpay flying right at him through the lens in his cell phone. Sharpay freaked out and screamed. The next moment she landed on top of a freaked out Troy. Troy, still a little delirious clicked the capture button on his cell phone. He pulled out his hand and turns out; it was under Sharpay's skirt. Sharpay freaked out.

"Oh my gosh you pervert!"

She hit Troy with her bag. Troy ran in circles trying to get away from her and her backpack.

2oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo7

"Honest to god I wasn't snapping pictures of 'that'. I'm not that kind of person, honest! I was pointing at the sky and taking photos but then you got in the way!"

"You didn't see anything?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"No!"

"Liar!"

"Look, it somehow got to this but I swear I didn't see it!"

"Gimme that phone."

"What?!?"

"I said give me that phone!"

Troy gave it to her but Sharpay smashed it against the ground and stepped on it, causing the nice phone to break.

Sharpay walked away but Troy stopped her.

"Hey! You have to pay for my phone before you go. Do you know how much this is?" He held up his broken up moto krzr up to her face.

"Ha! You sure about that or do you want to go to the police station?"

"Fine! Wait…you climbed the wall and didn't pay the entrance fees!"

"Uh…fine! Let's just look this over and forget."

"Let me use your phone. My mom gets upset and worried. Besides, you broke mine. It's the least you can do!"

"Um…fine…"

Troy 'calls'

"Hello? (Pause) It's me, Troy (Pause) Yea. Some crazy girl broke my phone. (Pause)"

Troy got closer and closer to a taxi and farther away from Sharpay. The next thing she knew he had gotten into the taxi and it had began driving away.

"Hey! Stop!"

"When you fix my phone, call me ok?"

Sharpay was about to blow but she called him using a telus phone booth. Troy answered.

"Hey did you fix my phone already?"

"Why do I? Come back here right now!"

Troy hung up the phone

"Crazy. Why should I even go there?"

He drove off talking to Taylor and convincing her that Sharpay was going 'big' in the washroom. He arrived at a store that sold his school's uniform and bought one. When he left a call came from Sharpay.

"Hello?"

"Where are you right now?"

"Oh! I'm in Seattle right now? Do you want to come to Seattle to find your phone?"

Little did he know that Sharpay had coincidentally found him and was just walking right behind him. Sharpay tapped him on the shoulder. She chased him but ended up loosing him. She decided on fixing his phone anyways.

2oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo7

F to the E, R, G the I the E and can't no other lady put it down like me I'm fergalicious…

Troy woke up and answered Sharpay's phone. She told him to meet her at Stanley Park.

"Hey I'm going to keep your phone. It's really nice."

Troy saw her across the street but it was too dangerous to cross. She was taunting and teasing him until he finally crossed but Sharpay was already on the bus. Troy was mad at Sharpay and stopped running after the bus. He received a text from Taylor asking if she could put the money she owed Sharpay in her account. Troy texted her back saying it was ok and began talking to his friend. Turns out, Sharpay had received a call from Gabriella. Troy tried to call her, but the call couldn't be connected. He tried to call Sharpay back but she wouldn't pick up.

Sharpay was once again at the art museum sketching some ancient art. Taylor caught up to her.

"Hey do you know what day it is my friend?"

"I've known you for so long, of course I know it's your birthday!"

"Come to the club with us, my mom's taking care of everything!"

"I know. Hey you're calling Chad right?"

"Yea. My dream is to become a star. I have to start managing my fans! Hey this guy named Troy called asking where you were and being the good friend I am I kept it a secret."

"Thanks"

2oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo7

Troy tried to call Taylor to find out where Sharpay was but she wouldn't tell so he tried someone else by the name of Chad. He actually gave Troy a location. The nightclub Sharpay, Taylor and Chad would be at that night.

There was a dance contest going on when Troy arrived. He looked around at all the people there and even made fun of Chad and Taylor's dancing but managed to get Sharpay. They went outside and exchanged phones. Troy checked his recent calls and saw one from Gabriella. He questioned Sharpay but she just gave him a list of numbers that had called him and their messages. Sharpay was really mad at him. She hoped that she would never see him again. Boy was she wrong.

2oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo7

"And the winner of the Simon Fraser University's art award is, Sharpay Evans from class 11E!" (a/n: no idea how grading works because I go to a private school but whatever.)

Sharpay was ready to accept her award when…

vroom vroom vrrrrrr…

Sharpay turned around to see a motorcycle entering the school grounds. When the guy took off his helmet, she saw none other than Troy Bolton, her nemesis.

Later that day Troy had to talk to his homeroom teacher for his disruption of that assembly/awards ceremony. He also was questioned about his suffering grades when Sharpay came in to hand the teacher homeroom fees. The teacher used Sharpay as an example, which infuriated Troy even more.

2oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo7

"That Troy Bolton is such an annoying pain in the butt…gr!"

Sharpay talked to herself while sitting in her seat. Suddenly Taylor appeared in front of the class and announced that Troy and Chad would fight. Sharpay ran to try and save them from fighting.

The area was silent. A circle formed around the two. They exchanged words and ran at each other. They kicked, punched and even flipped a couple of times. Sharpay was so mad she ran in to split them up but instead lost her balance and grabbed Chad's pants as support. Instead, they went down with her. She had accidentally pants-ed her friend Chad Danforth in public. Troy just helped him pull his pants back up.

2oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo7

"Chad stop!"

"Hey you! Stop now!"

Sharpay and Troy ran towards Chad who was lingering at the edge on the top of the school building. They grabbed him and held him back, trying to convince him that it wasn't bad. Chad told Sharpay to leave and she did but before that she instructed Troy to comfort Chad and take him to class. The rest of the day was normal and they left school.

2oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo7

Singer at nightclub singing. The singer is Ms. Evans.

"Hello Constable! How are you doing this fine evening?"

"Fine thank you."

"Oh hello Constable I am tonight's singer, Donna Evans. I've heard about how responsible you are I'm sure you're going to keep the justice running smoothly in this city."

They continue talking

Meanwhile outside Sharpay was going to the club to find her mother when she met a gang of people blocking the entranceway.

"Hey pretty lady. We look about the same. Let's go out."

"Who do you think I am? Slaps him"

The guy was about to do something like hit her but then a motorcycle stopped behind Sharpay. It was Troy. He came up to her.

"What are you doing here this late? While you act all goody goody at school. Come on, let's go."

Troy was walking away with Sharpay when the guy stepped in front of him. They exchanged more words and the guy was so infuriated with Troy, he punched him. This set Troy off and Troy once again was fighting. At this time Sharpay was in the middle of the madness and Troy's father was coming out of the club with his employees and Ms. Evans. Troy told his employees to catch them but they only caught two. What he didn't know was that it was his own son and Ms. Evans' daughter. They both yelled their child's name at the same time. Mr. Bolton was extremely angry at Troy and told him off. Sharpay felt bad about what she did and told Mr. Bolton before she left that Troy was just defending her.

The next day Troy and Sharpay talked on the roof. She found out about Troy and Mr. Bolton's relationship and he found out that her father was dead. When Sharpay got back to her homeroom. Girls were crying all over the place. She went up to Taylor and asked her what was wrong. Taylor said in between sobs that the famous actor Zac Efron was going to the army.

2oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo7

"How can I go to the army? This sucks."

Zac talked to someone sitting behind a desk in an office. It was Baylor Productions and the man sitting behind the desk was president and owner Zeke Baylor. Mr. Baylor convinced him to and they walked out to the press before leaving.

2oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo7

Troy asked Taylor at school that day where Sharpay was after school. Taylor said that she was working at Stanley Park again. To his luck it was the truth since he saw Sharpay paddling in a boat around a pond, sweeping the leaves off the surface. Troy, wanting to have fun, shook trees all over the place so that more leaves would rain down. He even threw a paper into the water and pleaded Sharpay to pick it up for him. Turns out that it was a plain piece of paper, which infuriated Sharpay even more. She stood on the boat and ended up tipping.

With a coat around her dripping wet body, Sharpay sat on a park bench. Troy tried to convince her it was her fault but in the end Sharpay could argue better. She left him but Troy ran towards her and gave her his school jacket so that she wouldn't be so cold. Then they walked away.

2oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo7

"Mr. Baylor. This is where we will be shooting our movie."

Mr. Baylor's assistant showed him the area of Stanley Park. Mr. Baylor was pleased but frowned when he saw a dripping wet person walking away. He reminded his assistant that this area would be restricted area and not for public access while shooting.

2oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo7

"Here let me check your temperature. Oh my 100.3 degrees. Are you sure you don't want to go to your aunt's house?"

"Yes. I have Taylor here mom."

"Alright then. Later."

Ring ring

"Hey Chad. (pause) I'm at Sharpay's. (pause) Yea you want to come too? (pause) Ok get here soon."

"Hey Troy I'm going to Sharpay's house. She's got a fever."

"Can I come too?" Troy replied, realizing that it was his fault.

"Sure. Let's go."

Troy and Chad arrived at Sharpay's house pretty quickly and came when Ms. Evans was about to leave. She let them in remembering that Troy was the constable's son. She told them to take care of Sharpay and left.

"Hey Troy. Do you know how to play big 2?"

Taylor, Chad and Troy played with Troy winning. In the end Chad thought that it was rigged and they got into an argument waking up Sharpay. Sharpay told them to be quiet so Taylor and Chad went to play online. Troy went to get his jacket and he was thirsty so he went into the fridge for a drink. He grabbed something that he thought was juice and drank it. He really liked it so he drank the whole big bottle of it.

"Ah this beer is nothing compared to the plum wine I make back at my house."

Ms. Evans talked to the other workers at the nightclub. Troy had no idea that he had downed a whole bottle of it. Troy's head was beginning to hurt so he ended up outside for some air. He was in a corner where nobody could see him. He glanced at the necklace meant for Gabriella. What he didn't know was that someone had stolen his motorcycle.

2oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo72oo6-2oo7

Mr. Baylor walked outside of the building he was in, carrying his important bag with him. All of a sudden the same guy that had stolen Troy's motorcycle snatched his bag and continued to drive off down the street with police cars in pursuit. This of course, let Mr. Bolton think that his son stole somebody's bag.

Sharpay woke up and told Chad and Taylor to go play somewhere else. Chad and Taylor left thinking that Troy had already left because his bike was nowhere to be seen. Troy was actually in that corner fast asleep. A breeze woke him up so he went inside, not knowing anything because of the wine. He tried to find covers and a bed but ended up next to Sharpay.

Meanwhile Jack Bolton is furious. He tries to find Troy and word gets out that he was last at Sharpay's house.

Ms. Evans came back in the morning to wake Sharpay up. Sharpay's covers were all on one side of the bed while she was huddling on the other side. When Ms. Evans lifted up the covers however, she found Troy dressed only in his boxers. She freaked out and chased both of them into their secluded yard with a broom with Sharpay trying to convince her mom that nothing happened and with Troy trying to put his clothes on while running. At that moment Chad, Mr. Bolton's assistant, Troy and Sharpay's teacher and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton arrived watching the scene unfold when Jack Bolton screamed out,

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!"

Troy froze on the spot, realizing that his father was right in front of him.

"Dad?!"

* * *

What'd you think? R&R!


End file.
